Long Ago
by ChibiHarika
Summary: Just a poem of seto's thoughts of Yami. Yaoi. SetoYami.


Long Ago  
  
~A/N~  
  
This is something i did out of a challenge. The challenge was not a request nor bet, just something i created and have just realized. It's a silent challenge to those who have shown great poetry, for i know this piece is a spark of light compared to those who know the truth of the emotions within a poet's heart. For when they 'spill the beans' you can say in a poem, you can truly tell by the way the words were expressed and how you can actually feel the emotions radiating from them. This is what inspried me. The heart of poetry; the creator's feelings.  
  
Warnings/Notes: Yaoi. Seto/Yami. O.o Beware of Seto being poetic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! much to my dismay... It rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
Summary: Have you ever seen Seto so poetic? Well, read this poem of Seto's thought's on our little Pharaoh. Yaoi. Seto/Yami.  
  
--------------------  
  
You said you have lost your memories  
  
In the shadows of 3 millennia  
  
Yet you remembered one scene  
  
Of sunsets and sunrises  
  
You watch me, and does not notice that i do you  
  
Did your memories resurface as did mine?  
  
Or have all this time; i've been thinking the unthinkable?  
  
Have these only been dreams and nothing more?  
  
Can you tell me and not be silent?  
  
As i am too, you should not be  
  
Forlorn and sad i have concluded  
  
Are the emotions running through your crimson  
  
Your eyes are casted down from embarrasment  
  
And i have never seen anything more beautiful of a sight  
  
Fidgeting nervously as we sit next to each other  
  
You stutter as i blink away clueless  
  
Do i detect nervousness in your voice?  
  
What thoughts have come passed when thinking you should be nervous around me so?  
  
The sun sets in front of us; glazing its rays  
  
And you just wish it would've stayed longer; so will the day  
  
You close your eyes and a smile plays at your lips  
  
It seems your troubles were gone with the wind  
  
Turning your gaze onto me  
  
I can't help but stare the way you do  
  
Intense; one would say if revealed such a sight  
  
Normal; one could say if always seeing such a sight  
  
You looked content with that calm look upon your face  
  
Do you sense my uneasiness around you?  
  
Are you seeking out the bare raw truth?  
  
The lust and love; that i have set my eyes upon you?  
  
Do you reject the emotions radiating from me?  
  
Do i see a tint of uncertainty in your eyes?  
  
When you look into mine  
  
Were you searching my heart and soul?  
  
Finding none; or finding a spark?  
  
You know full well; as i do too  
  
I'm a cold hearted person with no care of any  
  
Mokuba is an exception; but maybe there is one more  
  
One with crimson and tri-colored hair  
  
One whom shines confidence and respect  
  
One whom has captured my soul, heart, and breath...?  
  
You, Yami Mutou, you are that one  
  
You are my love  
  
As i was yours  
  
So long ago...  
  
~Owari  
  
--------------------  
  
~A/N~  
  
I am so shocked that this came out so well! ^-^ I just... well, typed. I never knew it wuld turn out good. Hope this made sense. Seto is thinking of his and Yami's past relationship while sitting down on a bench looking at the sunset.Yami is fidgeting and is nervous becuase he wants to bring it up, and when the wind blows, it calms him down. And then Seto confesses his love to Yami just like the love he felt for him so long ago. Do you get it? ^-^ I truly, i swear to god and crossed my, that i did not remove or change words in each line after i typed. Typos and grammar mistakes were made though, so i had to fix 4 or 3. Please review! This is my second anime poetry and you have no idea how much it would mean to me if you reviewed.  
  
As it is fairly late at night--er... morning you could say. [4:45 am] I wish to go to sleep, _peacefully_.  
  
Today i'm posting it up this afternoon, i was too tired to post it up last night--er... morning.  
  
R+R! ^-^  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Harika Huynh 


End file.
